


Late Nights in the Industrial District

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyway mumbskall, confessions and cute stuff, hermitshipping but not shipping real people, hope ya enjoy, i think it deserves the world, im falling for it, its adorable, set in s7 but no spoilers, thats so weird, ugh why is mumbos tag his actual name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Mumbo and Iskall bunker down to work on their industrial districts, but soon enough what starts off as simply efficiency turns to comfort.
Relationships: MumboJumbo/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Late Nights in the Industrial District

**Author's Note:**

> i have. been inactive.
> 
> frankly ive been trying to write an old nickname and been getting nowhere with it, so im just gonna leave it for now and even tho i feel  
> sorta bad, im not gonna force myself into something i dont want to do :/
> 
> anyway ik this is. very short. its not even 1k words but its cute so here y’all have it, some somft mumbskall.
> 
> (dont ship real people, ship the personas and only the personas >:( )

“Y’know, you really are pretty, you know that?”

Mumbo felt like overheating at those lovely, wonderful, words.

He and Iskall had been working on their respective industrial districts, occasionally waving excitedly and screaming to get the other’s attention when they stood on their highest points and saw their friend, overall being very productive and not at all distracted by trying to verbally and gesturally communicate from miles away.

But as the night crept closer, they both began to turn farms off and climb down to rest. However, considering that they would both be working there again the next morning, it seemed like a waste of energy and time to go all the way back to the jungle.

So they agreed to sleep on the grass, taking turns keeping watch for mobs despite the array of torches.

One thing had led to another and what began as a purely efficiency-based need soon became a time they both looked forward to each night, working in their districts and then laying down beside one another to talk and relax.

Iskall had built a small shelter so they could both sleep by the second night and now, on the fourth, they were both lying under blankets and staring out of the glass ceiling at the ‘truely omega’ array of stars (as Iskall had put it.)

Then they had begun to chat. Nothing strange about that, of course.

But it was more Iskall deciding to shift over and intertwine their fingers that did it. That made Mumbo’s face flush red, that made his heart pound against his ribcage. Iskall’s hand was warm, it was calloused, and it fit perfectly in his.

He pretended not to notice. He could ignore that, no big deal. You’re overthinking it, Mumbo, it’s normal for this stuff to happen between friends.

Right?

But as they were both struggling to keep their eyes open, struggling to separate their words, something Mumbo couldn’t ignore was that Iskall decided to roll over and drape his cybernetic arm over his chest.

He must’ve squeaked, for Iskall chortled and looked up at his face from his current spot in the crook of his arm. They looked at one another for a moment too long to be just normal, just friendly, just platonic.

That’s when he said it.

“Y’know, you really are pretty, you know that?”

Mumbo couldn’t form a sentence to reply, stuttering each time he attempted to, so he just moved his hand up to embed itself within Iskall’s hair and gently graze his scalp with his fingertips. The cyborg melted into the touch.

“You’re, um, you’re not so bad... yourself...” Mumbo felt obligated to say something in response, but even he know that was possibly the worst reply he could have come up with. Iskall smiled against his shirt.

“Thank you.”

And they were quiet again, but Mumbo was wide awake.

“I’ve been thinking,” Iskall began. Mumbo waited for the next part of the sentence, but it didn’t come.

“...You’ve been thinking..?” He prompted.

“Yeah, about you.” Iskall said and, for the second time that night, Mumbo felt so unbelievably hot. It was like being shoved into a furnace in the Nether— or, at least, what he imagined that would feel like. “Well, more about us.”

Us. Mumbo’s throat went dry and he locked eyes with Iskall, waiting for this very one-sided conversation to continue.

“I can’t seem to stop thinking about you, and I look forward to this little setup every day because I know you will be here.”

“...Oh?” Mumbo involuntarily found his fingers twitching, tangling themselves further into the cyborg’s haie. If Iskall noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. Well, I was wondering... I do not want to make you uncomfortable, but would you be comfortable...” He trailed off, mumbling the last few words. Mumbo tilted his head despite subconsciously knowing exactly where this was going.

“I can’t hear you, Iskall,”

“...comfortable dating me, MJ.”

Mumbo didn’t mean to hesitate, the answer was crystal clear in his head. But the split second it took him to answer was enough to make Iskall’s eyes well up with tears as he looked away, removing himself from Mumbo’s side.

“I’m sorry, I should not have said anything, I—”

“Nonono, Iskall,” Mumbo sat up, reaching out and cupping the other’s face before he was too far. He could feel mechanical parts and gears moving just under the skin against his palm. “Iskall, look at me,”

Once he added a little pressure, Iskall reluctantly looked back to meet his eyes.

“Iskall. I’d be honoured to be your boyfriend.” Mumbo leaned in a little closer, his cherry-red eyes filled with nothing but pure and unfiltered love when Iskall searched. He met him halfway and slotted their lips together.

It maybe lasted a minute or so before Mumbo leaned away, a smile on his face. They bumped foreheads softly, hands linking together. “I would kiss you all night, but I’m exhausted,” He mumbled. Iskall nodded in agreement.

Both of them dropped to the ground, Mumbo tucking himself into Iskall’s chest and wrapping arms around his chest.

“...I love you,” He mumbled. Iskall chuckled, although he felt it more than he heard it.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> and here we are, at the end of the fic. i hope ya enjoyed, and as per usual, have a lovely morning/evening/night!


End file.
